Talk:Roxas
Nostalgia "I See Myself the Way You Remember Me..." This was a statement I never understood between Namine and Roxas at the end of KH II, when Roxas says that "I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you." What does that even mean? I was so confused... KyrianXVII 13:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) *I think it means that the reason they are able to project themselves out of their complete beings is because of their memories of eachother. --Evnyofdeath 17:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Roxas Dual Wielding (Xion's Keyblade Not Ventus's) Hey how everybody doin! Wrong place for this, talk pages are for discussion of the article only. --Evnyofdeath 22:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Why is it that roxas has soras memories but doesnt remember them?! I wanna know why does anybody else know?! :Among other things, it is because Sora spent so little time as a Heartless, and regained his form and memories in such a strange way.Glorious CHAOS! 14:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh thx I wanted to know. That can't be Roxas right? Tha tscreenshot of Roxas at the Dark Merdian isn't tah tsupposed to be Xemnas? I mean the yellow eye kinda says it.--NejiHyugaRocks 18:01, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :No, that's Roxas. Xemnas was sitting on the rock.Glorious CHAOS! 18:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) The picture in the trivia section. Why do you guys keep bringing up the promotional artwork of Roxas where he apparently looks "older"? I don't see anything to suggest that he is in anyway older looking or anything. It's just the way he is drawn and the angle that he is at, and I've asked other people who said they don't see any difference either. He doesn't look any different so why do you guys keep adding it? :Because it's blinking obvious that he looks older. Ventus is right there in the same artwork - this Roxas has a more pronounced chin, a more muscular chest, a longer neck, a larger adam's apple - everything to suggest he is Axel's age.Glorious CHAOS! 22:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's not. He doesn't look any older. It's the way he is drawn. I am an artist myself, and I know if you draw something at a certain angle, then the subject will look different than it would at another angle. His chin looks more pronounced? No, it simply looks like he's tilt his head up and to the side slightly, as is obviously meant to be the case. Those aren't muscles, those are his collar bones. Necks look long depending on the way you look at them. All that you've given me is stuff cannot irrefutably be given as evidence that Roxas looks older than he actually is. ::Ventus's chin slopes back - Roxas's juts forward. ::His hand looks to fill the entire guard of the Kingdom Key, when it usually leaves a lot of empty space ::He has a muscle jutting out in his neck, and it is noticeably longer compared to how it looks in other images (ex: File:KH Days trio.jpg) ::His hair juts back instead of forward, and follows his neck all the way down to his shoulders, rather than projecting. ::Yes, those are his collarbones, but his actual chest is more prounced - again, compare it to the trio image. You usually can't even see his collarbone, because he has a smooth chest. ::This is a very rough approximation, but the length of his Keyblade, it looks like it only compares from the top of his head to midway down his chest. In his other images, it goes down to about his waist. ::Maybe he's just drawn using elements from the other Organization members in that image, but he just doesn't look like the young little shorty he usually does. But it just doesn't look like him.Glorious CHAOS! 13:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::That doesn't mean he's supposed to look older, it's a just coincidence if he does. It's nothing worth noting, and that's what I'm trying to get across. Obviously Tetsuya Nomura tried to draw Roxas different to distinguish him from Ventus, seeing as at the time everyone was still convinced that Ventus was Roxas. ::That's just a guess. The fact is, it's a significant departure from Roxas's normal character design, and whether it's a coincidence or deliberate, it's still notable. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 19:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::So if he's drawing him different to distinguish him from Ventus, who he is essentially a doppelganger of...doesn't that mean he's drawn differently than normal?Glorious CHAOS! 20:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC)